You Can Run But You Can't Hide Forever
by Charming Gilmore Girl
Summary: A different look at Partings that has probably been done a million times but... RoryMarty eventual Javajunkie ... yeah, pretty much officially abandoned. Sorry, fans.
1. Lorelai

I don't own. Before you jump down my throat or anything about anything in the story this is like twenty years (a little less) after Partings. You should understand soon.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hey Luce. Have you started your pro/con list yet?" Lorelai Gilmore snickered at her daughter who looked up, annoyed at being mocked.

"Yes Mom, I have. I think we've almost got a winner." She waved a paper up in the air, which her mother promptly grabbed.

"Let's see… are you sure? This is where you want to go? Hon, this isn't even in Europe."

"No, really Mom." Luce said dryly, snatching back her list. "I know. It's in this foreign place called… wait for it… wait for it… America! I hope I don't run into any Indians." Lorelai gave her a stern look.

"Listen to me Lucy. This is a big decision. Why would you want to go there?" Lucy sighed.

"Mom, you grew up in America. You lived in America for the first almost forty years of your life. For you, going to one of these is no big deal. All are a day or less's drive from where you lived. For me, it's different. I grew up here in Paris, a stone's throw away from the Sorbonne. On school day trips I passed by Cambridge or Oxford. They're no big deal. To me, America is this big foreign place that I haven't explored yet. Okay?"

Lorelai smiled at her daughter's logic, which was so like her father's.

"Okay." Throwing an arm around her "only" daughter, she told Lucy, "Okay. You go and amaze them with your beauty and brains. Got it?" Her daughter had to laugh at the serious expression not usually found on her mother's face.

"Okay. Now how about dinner?"

"That's my girl." Lorelai grinned and mother and daughter walked out of the younger's room, laughing and discussing dinner.

Thanks to a breeze coming through the open window, the list for the winning school was blown onto the floor.

On the top of the paper was the school's name.

Yale University.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

So what do you think? Yay or nay? Next up Rory.


	2. Rory

I'm aware there's not much here, but i thought I might as well put it up. Here's for the 8 people who voted for the story. Convince your friends to make it 15 percent voted for, and you might see a bit more! Well, enjoy. Thanks for reading!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hey sweetie, guess what!" Rory squealed, jumping on the couch.

"What?" Her husband Marty sighed, pausing the movie he was watching so he could concentrate on his obviously thrilled wife, who frowned.

"No, Marty, seriously, guess." He searched his mind for something.

"Uh, you were voted president?" Rory rolled her eyes and gave a frustrated groan.

"No, stupid. Jess, April, Grandpa and I are all now officially professors in the employment of Yale University!" She gave a happy shriek. Her sixteen year old daughter suddenly poked her head out of her room, which stemmed off of the living room.

"Mom, big deal. Get over it. You already knew she was going to get the job. And, of yeah- you aren't the one who got the job! Marty, just say, 'Oh, honey, that's great! I'm so happy for April!' and go back to your movie." She slammed her bedroom door shut.

"What's with her?" Marty questioned.

"Nothing. That time of the month. So what do you think?" Rory beamed.

"That's great hon. Really. I'm sincerely happy for April." He said. She curled up into his side, satisfied with the response she had received. After about five minutes of them watching the movie, Marty paused it.

"What's wrong?" Rory was concerned.

"I'm going to go talk to Lora. Something's bothering her and I don't think it's what you claim it is. Keep watching the movie. I'll be right back." He headed down the hall to his step-daughter's room as his wife just shrugged and hit play, knowing exactly what was up with her daughter. After a few moments though, she hit stop, frustrated, and headed after Marty.


End file.
